Clean water is essential to our livelihoods, yet controlling water quality is an ongoing challenge. Characterizing water sources can be challenging due to insufficient data, e.g., a lack of data on water quality variations due to the spatial distribution of water transport pathways and contaminant source areas. This lack of data can inhibit the understanding of transport processes and the development of effective management plans to address water quality issues. Some water sampling techniques are based on grab sampling (e.g. dipping a bottle off the side of a kayak), statically deployed collection systems, or using mobile sensors affixed to Autonomous Surface Vehicles (ASVs) or Autonomous Underwater Vehicles (AUVs). Some autonomous systems are used on large, open water features such as seas, large lakes and rivers, and sample for long duration, in deep or distant places, with high quality.